Kidnapped
by Saeshmea
Summary: The same man who try to harassed Martha with the DVD which showed Clark's powers, this time kidnapps her to ask more money to Lionel Luthor. Will he accept the harassed? Will Martha be hurt from his kidnapper? Will be Clark able to save her? MIONEL FIC!
1. Chapter 1

Martha ate two hamburgers

**Kidnapped - 1**

Lionel took Martha home after going out to dinner.  
M: I had a very nice time tonight, Lionel - she said, smiling and caressing her hair shyly.  
L: I had, too - said him, wishing to have enough courage to say what he had been thinking all the night.  
M: So... see you tomorrow in the conference?  
L: Sure. I will come at 8.30am.  
M: Great.  
The situation was a little uncomfortable, because both were hoping the other to say what each of them wanted to say.  
Martha opened the door of the limousine to finally let it go and go home, when Lionel hold her hand.  
L: Wait! Martha, wait a moment, please... just a while.  
M: What's the matter? - she was looking him with lovely eyes.  
L: I... I wanted to... - he breath a while, he didn't feel himself able to do that - well, we have... we have already go out too many times for the last month and... I thought that... I wanted to... - he couldn't speak clearly.  
M: Can I help you? - said Martha watching that he wouldn't ever finish that sentence.  
L: What?  
Martha put herself close to him. He could feeling her breath on his cheek while she whispered on his ear.  
M: I really wanted to do this, too...  
She brushed her cheek with her lips and she stopped when they where infornt of his. Then started a kiss which Lionel continued. It was a long sweetly kiss.  
When it finished, Martha caressed Lionel cheek with her hand with a big smile on her face, and then she turned round to go out.  
L: Are you leaving? - he didn't want finish that way.  
M: We have a confernce so early, tomorrow, dear, and it's too late, now.  
L: But...  
M: We'll discuss this tomorrow, ok?  
Lionel couldn't resist to that blue eyes, and finally, desisted.  
L: Ok. Good night, dear.  
M: Good night.  
Before close the limousine's door, Martha threw a kiss to Lionel.

When Martha closed the house door, she couldn't believe what had just happened. She had kissed Lionel Luthor! She was excited and worried at the same time...  
C: Mum? Is it you?  
M: Clark, sweeter, what are you doing awake yet? You should be sleeping!  
Clark was up stairs.  
C: I was, but I heart a car and I woke up.  
M: I'm sorry... we didn't want to disturb you sleeping.  
C: It doesn't matter, mum. How was the night? You seemed to have had a really good time.  
M: I had, the night was really wonderfull, and above all, the end was awesome - she smiled like a teenager on her first date with her boyfriend.  
C: Do you mean that you have kissed?  
M: Oh, Clark, please, don't ask you mother that kind of things! - said while she went up stairs.  
C: You did! Oh my god! Was it you, or was it him? - Clark was smiling prankly.  
Martha blushed.  
M: That's not your business.  
C: It was you!! Ah! You kissed him!! Now I understand why you spent so much time to go out from the limousine.  
M: Clark, please... you're going to blush me...  
C: I don't think so... you're already blushed - he smiled.  
M: Good night, son - she finally said, hoping her son to shut up.  
C: Try to don't let your imagination go too far in your dreams, mum.  
M: Oh...! - but before she could say any mocking, Clark had already entered in his room.  
Then she did the same. She was really happy. She had spent a faboulouse night with Lionel, she had kissed him, and she had taken back the kiss, and Clark seemed to agree with that reltionship... so she was absolutly happy for the first time since Jonathan's death.  
She went to the bathroom and removed her make-up, then she brushed her hair and finally she put on her red nighty.  
It would be a long night for her, thinking on what she would say to Lionel the next morning.

Martha woke up suddenly. Somebody had put his hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes. I wasn't any light on the window, it still being night.  
M: What's on, sweetheart? - asked her sweetly. And thinking that the hand was Clark's, she caressed it. But it wasn't her son's, that hand was biger, and was touching her hardly. She turned round sceared. A big man was behind her with a gun, and before she could shout he silenced her with his hand. Then he put hiself on her and put his face so close with hers.  
"It will be better for you to not try anything, senator, because the gun has kryptonite bullets speacial for your son" whispered him on her ear.  
Martha looked at him frightened. Who was that man who knew about Clark? She was sure that she had already met him somewhere, but she didn't know where.  
The man left the gun a while and took a syringe from his pocket. Martha was really scear of what he could do to Clark, because he had been shooted with a bullet kryptonite once in the past, and she nearly lost him. She didn't want this to happen again, so she just staid there, wathcing how he sticked the needle on her arm and put that transperent liquid into her body.  
After that, she felt asleep.

8.30 a.m.  
Lionel arrived to the Kent's farm to pick up Martha. He knocked the door. Clark listened it and went down to opened to him.  
C: Hi, Lionel, good morning!  
L: Good morning, Clark. Is your mum ready?  
C: I don't know. Mum? - he had no answer - Mum?! - he tried again.  
L: Maybe she still asleep.  
C: Maybe, she arrived too late tonight... - said while he was going up - and I'm sure that it was hard to her to get asleep, she was really excited! - he looked to Lionel with mischief, and Lionel get it inmediatly.  
A while after Clark went out from Martha's bedroom really worked up.  
C: She is not here!  
L: What?!  
C: She isn't in her room!!  
L: But her car is out, she must be here...  
C: She isn't...

When she opened her eyes, Martha found herself lying on a bed in a dark room. She was gagged and handcuffed to the bed's head, and she still wearing her red nighty and just a black panties under it.  
She looked round her. She was alone in a room with any window, with two doors, and with only that bed, a table and a chair. One of the doors was opened, but it was from the bathroom.  
She tried to pass her hands throught the handcuffs' rings, but they were too tights to her wrists.  
Some time later somebody opened the door. It was that man. He put on the light and left a bag on the table.  
"Good morning senator Kent!" said him "Did you have a good sleeping time?" he laughed because he knew that she couldn't answered being gagged. So he went there, sat closed to her, and removed the gag from her mouth.  
M: What do you want from me?  
"Do you really don't remember me, senator?" he asked, smiling.  
Martha was sure that she knew that man… she thought… she tried to remember… and suddenly… that voice on the phone… that face in the port…  
M: Of course I remember you! You're the man who blackmailed me the last year!  
"Bravo! First prize for the Mrs!" he joked.  
M: I thought it was over. What do you want now?  
"Oh… I want more money… I have already spent all what your dear Lionel Luthor gave to me, and I need more…"  
M: You want to blackmailed Lionel with me?!  
"Sure. And I'm absolutely sure that he will pay…" he put his hand on Martha's thigh and squeezed her flesh making her shudder "I would pay for a woman like you!" exclaimed.  
Martha removed her leg from his hand, but didn't say anything.  
Then, the man, a little upset, put his hands under her nighty.  
M: What are you doing?! – scream her.  
But he didn't answer, he just caught her black panties and took them out from her. That was a hard work because she didn't stop moving her legs trying to stop him. When he finally had her panties on his hands, he first smelt them, that delicious smell from the most secret place of her body, and then he put them into a big envelope.  
M: What fuck are you going to do with my panties?! – she was nervous, scared, angry, almost crying… and now, she also felt humiliated.

Clark and Lionel had went to the police to report Martha's disappearance. They were going back to the farm when Lionel's phone rang.  
L: Yeah?  
"Mr. Luthor, is Gina, from your office, a messenger have just taken packet for you which say it's very important"  
L: I can't come, now, Gina, I have more important business.  
"I understand, Mr. Luthor, but the packet have a not outside which said "Life or death""  
Lionel realized that it could be something about Martha's disappearance, so they went immediately to the Luthor Corp.  
Clark took the packet from his secretary table and he and Clark went into the office.  
C: Are you sure that it have any relation with my mum's disappearance?  
L: We'll see it now…  
He opened the packet… in it there were Martha's panties…  
L: What the fuck is this?  
He let them fall on the desk.  
C: There's a something else inside – he took a note and a mobile phone which where in too and start reading – "This is a prove to show you that I have her. I will rang you at midday, don't lose the phone!." – he stopped reading – Somebody kidnapped my mother?  
L: That's what it seem – said Lionel while he took Martha's panties with both hands.

Martha was gagged again. It was twelve o'clock… time to ring. The man put the chair in front of the bed where Martha was handcuffed, sat down and took the phone.  
L: What have you done to her? – asked Lionel when he answered the phone. Clark was with him.  
"That's not very kind, Mr. Luthor" said the man "When you answered the phone you have to say "Hello" to the other person!"  
L: Hello. What fuck did you do to her? If you have hurted her, I will kill you!  
"That's quiet better" he said "But you should be a little more kind with the man who have the life of your love woman in his hands"  
L: Who fuck are you? – he was getting upset.  
"You don't remember me"  
L: Do I know you?  
"I will help you to remember. You paid me a generous amount of money to stop blackmailing the senator."  
L: Oh! You're that fucking security guard!"  
"That's me. But I prefer to be called Joe."  
L: Ok. So, what do you want, Joe?  
Joe: Money.  
L: How much?  
Joe: She's really pretty, isn't she? – he was caressing her nude leg from her foot to her bum.  
L: How much do you want?  
Joe: Any man would pay with her life just to be a while with her… don't you think you so?  
L: Stop playing!  
Joe: One million.  
L: One million dollars!  
Joe: Yeah! If you want her alive, of course…  
L: Ok. When do you want them?  
Joe: The soonest you can.  
L: I can have all the money in… two days, I hope.  
Joe: Great! So I will call you in 48 hours.  
L: Wait! I want to speak with her!  
Joe: I would like to let you speak with her, but… you aren't being really kind, you know?  
L: Let me speak with her… please… - he said this with a pleading tone of voice.  
Joe, the man, removed Martha's gag and put the phone close to her.  
Joe: Come on, say something to your loved millionaire! – said him to Martha.  
M: Lionel? – she tried to don't seem scared or worried.  
L: Martha! Martha, I really need you to be strong, right? You will be back to the farm in just two days, and Clark will be waiting you, ok? And this will just be a remember to forget…  
Martha moved with Lionel's words, but she tried to don't cry.  
M: I will be strong, dear.  
The man removed the phone from Martha.  
L: I love you…  
Joe: Really? I'm sorry to not feel that kind of feeling towards you, Lionel.  
L: Fuck you!  
Joe: See you in two days, Mr. Luthor.  
Then he put down the phone.

C: So… what's going on?  
L: The last year somebody blackmailed your mother with a video where you show your powers.  
C: Yeah, she told me about this some time after.  
L: Right. Then I paid him 500.000. So the same man who did that then, now had kidnapped your mother. And this time he want that twice.  
C: One million dollar.  
L: Right. But I will cannot have it until Tuesday… two days. It's too much time.  
C: What do you know about him?  
L: I used to be a police. But he was expelled and now he's a security guard.  
C: Why did they expel him?  
L: He wasn't the typical model of policeman. He stole from the proofs of an important case.  
C: So... do you think he can hurt my mum?  
L: I'm not sure Clark... but we can't risk her life... we don't know where he has she...  
C: Sure...  
L: For the moment... I'm going to collect all the money...

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

C: I really can't

C: I really can't... I really can't understand how he could take her at night! - said Clark not many time after the call - I was there! I was next room!! If she shouted, if she screamed... I would have to listen her!!  
L: Maybe she didn't...  
C: What do you mean? That she went with him voluntarily? I don't think so...  
L: No. That's not what I mean... I mean that maybe she couldn't shout... maybe he threatened her...  
C: How? She already knew that I would be there in a second, he couldn't do anything to her...  
L: Not to your mother... but he could do something to you... that explains why she didn't try to wake up you...  
C: But I'm...  
L: He knew your secret... I'm that he show your mother that he can kill you... that's why she didn't try anything.  
C: It's my fault again...  
L: No Clark, don't think this, she wouldn't you to feel guilty about this... - but Clark had his look lost in the room - Listen, son, any mother is able to sacrifice her own life for her kid's one. And it doesn't matter if this one is a human baby, or a teenager with superpowers. She did what she thought was better then.

Martha had never felt herself as humiliate that at that moment. Joe, her kidnapper, had left her handcuffed to that bed while he went out of the room for hours, and she couldn't wait more, and had pee on herself. That collapsed her from all that fucking situation, and she break down and started to cry.  
When Joe arrived found her still crying.  
Joe: What's the matter ma'am?  
She didn't answered and he sat next to her.  
Joe: Oh! O know, you're hungry, didn't you? Don't worry, I take you something to eat... I hope you like hamburguers...  
M: I'm not hungry - lied Martha.  
Joe: Ok. But you have to eat something or you'll be death by hunger before go back home.  
When he got up to take the hamburguers from his bag he realized of Martha's crying reason. He saw that the bed was wet. So, without saying anything about this, he let her free from the handcuffed and let her to go to the bathroom and clean herself. While she was there he changed those sheet for a clean one.  
When Martha went out of the bathroom she tried to be quiet to go to the door. But when she arrived there... it was locked.  
Joe: Where were you going, senator?  
M: Anywere.  
She had cleaned herself from her waist to her foot, and beads of water still falling from her body's curves.  
Joe: Come here, and we'll dinner something.  
She shaked her head frightened. He stood up and walked slowly towards that scared woman next to the door.  
Joe: Don't make it difficult, senator...  
When he was so close to her she run to his bag to find something: an arm, the door's key... anything what could help her...  
But he took her from his waist and pushed her. She hit herself against the wall and then she nearly fall to the floor, but he took her from her arm before she touched the floor, and made her sit down on the chair. Then he took out four guns from his bag, each one bigger than the other. Martha opened her eyes frightened.  
Before say anything, he put himself in front of her. She was sitting, he was up, looking at her angrily. Then, he slap her twice, once in each cheek. Martha screemed and her cheeks where now red. She didn't say anything and try to not cry.  
Joe: If you are a good girl, I will try to be kind with you... but if you try to scape you wil be obligating myself to hurt you! Did you understand? - she didn't say anything so he took her chin hardly and repeat again - Did you understand?  
M: I did.  
Joe: Right. So... let's eat, now.

Martha ate two hamburgers. She hated fast-food, but she was really hungry. Even that, her kidnapper ate more than she.  
While they had been having dinner, those four guns with which he could kill her anytime were on the table, too. And she couldn't avoid herself from doing a look at them often, as if she was making herself sure that all four still there and not on his hands.  
Because there was only one chair, he was being sitting down on the table, looking all the time at Martha's low-cut. When he stood up he spilled the plastic glass of water on his prisoner and he quickly try to dry it.  
He took a towel from the bathroom and, being kneeled down, caressed her legs with it. Then he let the towel on the floor and continued caressing her with his hands.  
Martha removed her legs from him, but he took them by her knees and returned them to their position. Firstly he caressed her ankles, then her legs and her thighs… but when his hands went under her nighty she took them and pushed them away from her.  
They weren't saying anything. He looked at her while he was biting his lip with desire. She was looking at him begging him to don't touch her anymore.  
He took her clutching her arms to her own body, not letting her to do any movement to get free.  
M: Let me… let me go!  
She got no answer. He pushed her on the bed, and she tried to escape from that, but he pushed her again, against the wall and, grabbing her hands against it with one hand, he began to kiss her neck. With the other hand he was searching that place between her legs which he shouldn't touch.  
M: Please… - she said with a little voice, doing herself hard to not cry – please…

That night Lionel couldn't sleep, so he got up and drove himself to the Kent's farm.  
He didn't want to wake up Clark, he just wanted to go for a walk somewhere where he could remember her easily. But he found the door unlock and went inside.  
He went upstairs and enter to Martha's room. He took the dress which was on the chair next to the bed, it was the same dress which Martha wore when they kissed in the limousine… He sat down on the bed at took the dress close to him… he tried to smell Martha… he tried to feel her near him.  
C: Lionel? - Clark was at the room's door,  
L: Clark?! I'm so sorry… I came and… the door was opened… and…  
C: Don't worry, I neither can sleep, so I went to the lake. We used to ride there every spring… before my dad's death – they both had sad looks. Clark sat next to Lionel – Why did you come?  
L: For any reason… I just… I needed to feel my self close to her. – he noticed that Clark was watching at the dress that Lionel still having on his hands – She wore it that night… - Clark did a little smile.  
C: You love my mum so much, don't you?  
L: I can't lie about this… I do. I love her more than my life…. That's why I will not forgive myself if anything happens to her… - he seemed upset.  
C: She also love you so much - Clark smiled looking at Lionel, and Lionel tried to hide the happiness that those words gave to him – I saw it in her eyes that night, after go out with you…

When Joe had already closed the door after make himself sure that Martha wouldn't be able to escape from the bed, Martha find herself alone, again, in that dark room.

She hadn't cry, she hadn't scream, she hadn't shout… she hadn't done anything what could seem that she had felt pleasure or hurt. She had been hard.

But now, she was alone… and she didn't want to cry, she wanted to be as strong as she had promised to be to Lionel on the phone. But in that solitude, in that darkness, in that silence… she finally broke down and started to cry with hard tears… Each one of them was for each look, for each caress, for each kiss, for each touch of that man… for that nasty moment that she felt she would be never able to forget….

She had just spent one day there… she wasn't sure of be able to face another.

She was really tired… but each time that she close her eyes she saw his face, she felt his lips with hers, his hands on her body… she felt himself in hers again… and she couldn't… she couldn't face that.

So… Monday morning arrived and Martha wasn't sure if she had slept or not.

Her kidnapper came early, with some breakfast.

Joe: Good morning dear. Did you spend a good night? I had the best of my life! – He sat next to her after left his bag on the table. Then he whispered that on her ear – I have dreamt with us – and then he licked it and she shuddered.

He put out her handcuffs and took her to the bathroom. There he handcuffed her again, but just by one hand, on the bath faucet.

M: Are you going to leave me here?

Joe: Well… I'm not coming until night today, so, even if you want to pee again on yourself, I find a better idea to stay here, don't you?

Martha took her look to the floor and didn't answer. The man left the breakfast – two donuts – on the bathroom's floor. Before left he kissed her cheek.

Martha tried to pull the faucet to get free, but it was impossible, it was well hold to the wall.

Lionel and Clark had spent the night speaking about Martha, in her room. When the sunlight started to illuminate them, they went down and made some coffee.

Some time later the sheriff came to the farm. Lionel opened the door.

L: Hello Sheriff Adams.

Sh: Lionel Luthor. What are you doing at the Kent's?

C: Hi Sheriff – Clark had just went to the door.

Sh: Hi Mr. Kent.

C: Any news?

Sh: Actually… bad news. We have been investigated that name you told us. Is impossible to contact with anyone who meet him, and it's harder to contact with him, 'cause he move so often. What I have been able to find out is that he had been living out from the state the last four months, but nobody know where's he now.

L: Well… we know he's here, and that he have Martha.

Sh: Even if you know something that I don't, all that aren't more than suppositions.

C: Of course – said quickly Clark smiling. They don't want the sheriff to know about Martha's kidnap because it could make the things harder.

Some hours after been handcuffed in the bathroom, Martha had discovered how to make free and she was unscrewing the faucet with her nails.

After three hours of work she had broken three of her right hand's nails, and two of them had cut her fingers, so she was bleeding. But she was free.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

It was Monday, so Lionel could go to the banks where he had a account and could take money in cash… Clark went with him, because he would be the best blackguard if somebody tried to rob him

It was Monday, so Lionel could go to the banks where he had a account and could take money in cash… Clark went with him, because he would be the best blackguard if somebody tried to rob him.

At the evening they already had collected 867.340, so they hadn't all the money, yet. It was not because Lionel hadn't all that money, because he was millionaire, it was because banks hadn't as much cash.

C: What will we do?

L: Well, tomorrow we will go again to all the banks of the city. It's all what we can do without tell that we need a million dollar in cash to pay to a kidnapper.

C: No. We can't do that, it would be worst than wait until tomorrow…

But Martha didn't seem agree to the idea of spent another day there. Her problem was that the door was lock, and that the only window in that room was the bathroom's one, and she couldn't go out through it.

She had get herself free but she didn't know what to do next.

From the window she couldn't saw anybody, she seemed to be in a neglected building of a deserted place.

She was thinking and thinking all the afternoon… she had to be sure of do what she was going to do, because if it didn't work he would kill her….

So, at the end… Martha was waiting her kidnapper behind the door, hoping that he would not see her when he go in. And he didn't.

Joe arrived, opened the door, put his bag on the table and walk to the bathroom, and at that moment Martha run out wearing just her nighty.

When the man realised that the woman wasn't where he had left her, took one of his guns and follow her.

Martha was running down stairs as faster as she could being as tired. She could listen her kidnapper going down behind her, not many steps behind.

Joe: Fucking bitch! Come back right now! – he shouted – I will search your son and I will kill him! I promise!

Martha tried to not listen him. She just run away. At the last steps of the stairs, she felt down. But she raised herself again. Now he was closer. But she was already out, in the street…

There was nothing more than some drug's sellers and many prostitutes.

She continued running with a limp… she had twist her ankle falling on the stairs.

Joe went out of the building too shouting: "Take her!! Take her!!"

Martha turned round a moment to look behind. Then two big guys took her, each one from each arm.

M: No! Let me, please! I… - she was so tired, she couldn't speak and either breath, and she started to fill a bit sick.

Her kidnaper arrived then…

Joe: Thanks guys, she thought she could left me until do nothing.

And thinking that Martha was another prostitute of that street, and none imagining that she was a victim of him, a poor kidnapped woman, those men gave her to Joe and left.

He was holding her by her arm with one hand, and with the other he was pointing her back with the gun.

Joe: What fuck were you thinking in, senator? – she didn't seem scared, she didn't cry, she just accept her defeat as if she already knew that before run away – I already told you what would happen if you tried to escape from me… I will have to teach it now to you! – he was nearly dragging her trough the stairs while they were going up.

They arrived to that apartment of just one room and bathroom and Joe obligated Martha to kneel down. He put himself behind her. She didn't wear shoes, her feet were nude and dirty… she had run barefoot. Her left foot was hurting her, she had twist her ankle and now it was swollen.

Now she was looking to the table, which was in front of her, trying to don't think on anything. She listen the jingle of his belt clasp, he was taking it off. He hit her with it on her feet, she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth to not shout. He stopped beating when her feet's soles were already bleeding. Just one tear, one cold and hurting tear felt down from her eyes. The tear left a cold wet way on her cheeks before fall on the floor.

The man went in front of Martha and bended down. He took her chin making her look at him. He was smiling.

Joe: I'm sure that now you will think it twice before run away. That if you are able to stand up – he laughed and went to his bag. She looked at his back with an upset look.

He sat down on the chair, opened the bag and took out a lunch box with macaroni. Martha was hungry, she hadn't eaten anything since that two donuts on the morning, but it didn't seem that he was going to give nothing to her. She looked how he took the pasta with the fork and took it to his nasty mouth. He realized this.

Joe: I'm sorry, senator, but you have been too bad today… - and he continue eating in front of Martha, who still kneel down, doing herself hard to not cry, with her feet bleeding, consoling herself thinking that the next day she would be with her son and with Lionel again.

When he finished their dinner, took Martha on his arms and took her to the bed. She couldn't stand on her feet, they were hurting her too much, and also her legs because she had been kneel down for too much time.

Joe: I'm really sorry, Martha, I didn't want to hurt you, but you obligated me – said after left her lying on the bed and had handcuffed her again.

M: Fuck you… - whispered being so angry.

Joe: Excuse me?

M: Fuck you!

He slapped her.

Joe: Can you repeat it again? – asked him provoking her. Martha didn't say anything.

He started to caress her nude legs, as he had done the day before, with an eager smile on his face. Then he took his hands under her nighty and started to play with his fingers in that secret place. Martha tried to take her mind away from that, she turned her head and look to the wall thinking that in a few hours she would be at home again and she would be able to clean her self from that nasty man caress. But when he introduce at all three fingers in there, her body shuddered of pleasure, and she felt guilty for this. The man noticed this.

Joe: You liked it, didn't you? – he took out his fingers and then he put them in again, Martha did the same involuntarily. He smiled satisfied for her reaction.

The game was repeated two or three more times, and then he took out his fingers from there and caress Martha's lips with them. They were nastily wet. Then he kissed her on the mouth.

Joe: I'm sorry, dear, but this night we can't get fun like we did yesterday… I have to leave. – he kissed her again and went out of the room.

When he closed the door Martha crossed her legs and bit her own arm to avoid that pain that she felt inside of herself. She didn't want to cry, and she didn't. She closed her eyes and imagine herself hugging her two loved boys the next day, she get asleep.

Tuesday morning.

- 10.47am.

Clark and Lionel already had all the money.

1.000.000 in cash.

But they had to wait until twelve o'clock, when the kidnapper would ring them.

- 10.52am.

Joe arrived to the apartment of one room and one bathroom.

Martha's sleeping.

The kidnapper sat on the bed. She still being asleep and her nighty was hitched up, so she was absolutely uncovered from his waist to his hurt feet. He couldn't resist the temptation, and hitched up the night dress to see her body completely nude. She didn't wake up. Her breast was perfect, not small, and not big. He kissed her nipples. She didn't wake up. Then he went down over her body and kissed her pussy. She didn't wake up. He wanted to get some more fun and, like that night, he put his finger inside.

The first time she just moved a little, but didn't opened her eyes. The second time she woke finally up and kicked him. He felt from the bed.

Joe: What fuck are you thinking on, bitch?! – raising himself.

He put himself on hers angrily, she tried to take him away with her legs but she couldn't, and he started to kiss her neck with as much violence that when he kissed her nipples he bit them and she scream of pain.

Joe: While you are here you are absolutely mine! Can you understand this? – he was scratching her breast – So, if you can't be a good girl, I have to teach it to you…

- 12 o'clock: the call

Lionel answered the phone.

Joe: Mr. Luthor?

L: I am. Where are we going to meet?

Joe: In twenty minutes in the Queen Hotel's bar of Metropolis.

- 12.19pm

Lionel arrived to the hotel's bar after a helicopter fly, with two suitcases. He sat on a table and ask for a cocktail.

- 12..23pm

The kidnapper arrived to the bar, saw Lionel and sat on his table.

Joe: Good morning, Mr. Luthor, how do you do?

L: Where's she?

Joe: Firstly: the money.

Lionel let the two suitcases on the table, he opened them and observed happily all that notes.

Joe: Great! – he smiled.

L: Now: Martha.

Joe: Don't worry. If you want to see your senator you will have to go to the suit 27, third floor, here's the key.

The kidnapper left a key of one of that hotel's room and left.

- 12.38pm

Lionel arrived to the room and opened the door. Martha weren't there.

- 12.59pm

The kidnapper arrived to the apartment.

Joe: Hello senator! – Martha still being handcuffed on the bed - You're seeing a rich man, today… and a millionaire in two more days.

- 13.02pm

Clark arrived to the hotel hall after follow the kidnapper.

C: I know where he is, we can rang the police now, Lionel! – said the boy before realize himself of Lionel's bad face – Where's my mum? What's going on?

L: He lied us. He wants more money.

C: What?!

Lionel gave a piece of paper to Clark.

L: That's what I found where he said Martha would be.

Clark read the note: I'm really sorry, Mr. Luthor, that's not the way I wanted for this, but your woman have been too bad with me and I don't thing that a million dollar is enough. I want one million more in two days. – he stopped reading – Ok. We know where he is now, let's go there and give him what he deserves!

- 13.21pm

Clark and Lionel arrived to the apartment. Lionel had his gun on his hand.

C: Lionel…

L: Yeah…

C: When we'll be inside… don't worry about me… ok?... The most important here is save her.

L: I agree with the last thing, Clark. But I can't promise you that I will not worry for you.

Clark knocked the door.

Inside:

Joe: Who fuck can be?

Martha smiled. He let her free from the handcuffs and took her with him. Before opened the door, took two of his guns. He put one on his back, the other on his hand. Martha couldn't be stand up, her feet soles, and her ankle really hard her so much.

He opened the door, he saw Clark, and shoot him with the kryptonite bullet's gun.

M: Clark! – shouted Martha.

Joe: Shut up, bitch!

Clark had fallen down on the floor. He had shot him on his shoulder.

Lionel appeared then. The kidnapper quickly changed the guns and took the one which he had hide on his back.

L: You're dead, guy.

Lionel was aiming him. He was aiming Martha.

M: Shoot him, Lionel! – asked Martha.

Joe: Shut up! – then he look at Lionel – If you do a step I kill her.

Clark was on the floor, trying to breath, the hurt was bleeding too much. But he look at the kidnappers gun, and with his last forces he used hiss burning look against it. When the gun started to burn the man let it fall on the floor, at that moment Martha let her body fall down too, and Lionel shot twice to the man. Joe, the kidnapper, felt dead on the room's floor.

Lionel kneeled down to hug hardly to the woman which feet were bleeding again. She broke down and started to cry hardly, very hardly.

M: I have been strong – whispered she – I have been strong…

L: I know, I know… it's over, I'm here, we're here… - he was caressing her hair really softly.

Martha wanted to stay like that, hugging Lionel for ever, but her son was dying.

M: Clark…

Lionel run with Clark. Martha dragged herself there. She hold his hand.

M: Son. Mum's here… - she still crying.

Lionel took out a knife and tear his T-shirt.

L: Clark, I would prefer to not ask this to you, but I need you to burn the knife, so please, open you eyes…

Clark did it.

L: Martha this will hurt him, try to calm him.

Martha took his son's hand to her left breast.

M: Can you feel this, honey? It's mum's heart beating... it's beating for you… if something happened to you it would stop, so be strong, honey, because you're my life.

Lionel took out the bullet from Clark, and while he did it Clark had been looking at her mother's sweet eyes. When the bullet was out of him the injury disappeared and he could hug his mother.

C: I was really worried about you, mom, really really worried.

M: I'm fine, sweeter – she smiled.

He wanted to help her to stand up, but she couldn't.

C: You aren't fine, mum…

L: Oh my god, what's happened to you? – asked Lionel surprised looking at her feet.

M: I tried to escape.

C: You did what?! – said Clark upset – He could kill you, mum?!

M: It didn't matter to me. I just didn't want to stay more time here! – she was crying hard again – I just didn't want him to do it again! – she was nervous.

L: To do what again, Martha?

She didn't answer, he took her chin sweetly and caress her cheek lovely.

L: What, dear?

Her eyes were wet, she look at Lionel and then she said it with a quite voice…

M: He raped me… - she put her look down trying to avoid Lionel and Clark's look.

C: He did what?!

Lionel didn't say anything he just hugged Martha sweetly, and whispered to her ear "I'm with you, now, you needn't worry for anything. You're not alone". That calmed her.

Clark was crying. He hold his mum's hand.

C: I'm with you, too, mum…

And then he took her on his arms to go out from there.

They took Martha to the hospital because her ankle and her other injuries. She could left after two hours. And while Clark was doing all the papers, Lionel and she were alone in that room.

Martha had her look lost somewhere. Lionel took something out from his jacket. It was a little box.

M: What's this? – she smiled.

L: I bought it too many weeks ago, hoping that I would be able to give it to you one day…

M: And why are you able today? – she smiled again.

L: Because if you can be so strong to face all what had happened to you these last two days, I had to be so strong to – he opened it – ask you to marry me…

He smiled. She too. In the box there was a diamond ring.

M: Are you sure of doing this, Lionel?

L: I'm as sure of this as I am of loving you… so… what do you say? Do you want to marry me, Martha?

M: I do. I want!!

She hugged him and they kissed.

Then Clark went in with a wheelchair.

C: Mum that's for you for these days that you can't walk… Oups! Sorry.

M: Don't worry honey. Look at this!

C: Oh my god! You're getting married?

M: We are!!

L: Come on. Let's go home.

Lionel took Martha on his arms and went out leaving the wheelchair there…

M: But Lionel the…

L: You don't need it… I will be with you all the time!

And they kissed.

THE END


End file.
